


Her Warmth

by Osicne_C



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Minor lapis trauma, Snow Day, Supportive Peridot, blanket, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osicne_C/pseuds/Osicne_C
Summary: When Lapis struggles to adapt to the barn's sudden cold weather, she begins to connect the feeling to memories of her past.A concerned Peridot takes action and comes up with a plan to comfort and cheer up her roommate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It might need a little fixing up, so please be honest if there are any mistakes!  
> I'm a sucker for Peridot comforting Lapis so here's a super fluffy scenario I had in my head for a while because fluff is always nice.

It had already been an entire day, and the snow had not yet surrendered.

The typical view of crops that stretched for miles that would shimmer from the sunlight, had been replaced by a vast dull blanket of snow. Lapis hated everything about it.

Huddled up to the back of the barn’s pick truck balcony, Lapis desperately tried to find something, anything that could be a use of distracting her from the icy sensation the metal brought to her feet.

After her travels through homeworld’s planets, Lapis was far from use to having to adapt to any weather conditions that would come at her, but that was not the main concern...she was.

The icy feeling that spread across her skin was suffocating, the same kind of icy cold waters that restrained Malachite for what felt like a lifetime.  The ocean was a cold and dark prison and Lapis could not understand how just about anybody could enjoy such a setting.

the memories slowly began to connect, the restraints, the screams...the power.

Despite the desperate attempts to bottle up any sadness, her eyes soon surrendered to the misery and began to leak small tears that rolled to the bottom of her chin. Digging her face into her knees, Lapis released her sobs and allowed her emotions to shake her entire body through small sporadic shivers.

As time continued to pass, her tears only grew heavier while the howls of winds only grew more aggressive.

Yet right through these screams of nature, At the distance, the ocean gem heard the sound of the warp pad, followed by a familiar shout,  
“OH LAPIS! IM BAAAAACK!”

The ocean gem peaked over the pickup truck to find the small green sprint her way towards the barn. Her feet seemed to get caught in the deep blanket of snow and pulled her down, causing the been to trip once or twice on the way. 

No. Lapis could not allow Peridot to see her the way she was. She used the back of her first to get rid of her tears and quickly turned the TV on, only to find nothing but static.

_Dammit, why is Peri the only one who get this thing to work?!”_

Once she reached a closer distance, Peridot spotted her friend and climbed onto a nearby trash lid to hover herself up towards the pickup truck.

“Oh Lapis, you'll never believe what the gems and I did today! Here I was thinking that there was no way Amethyst could poof a monster after she shape shifted to the size of my head, but next thing you know Garnet grabs this _huuuuge_ tree and-”

The green gem’s face instantly dropped to a frown once she gazed up her friend, “Lapis?....What...What's wrong?”

Lapis bit her lip and kept her gaze away from Peridot. The blue gem was well aware of Peridot’s typical concern when she felt this way. Yet Lapis felt like she could no longer accept her comfort, not if she can not return the favor.

“Do...do you want to talk about i-”

“I'M FINE!” Lapis shouted., “I'm just….cold alright? Just leave me alone….”

"Are you sure?", Peridot raised her hand towards Lapis arm but stopped right before she could touch it and bowed her head in defeat. Without speaking, she hopped off the truck, leaving the barn in silence.

Only seconds later, to Lapis’ surprise, she spotted Peridot climbing back onto the truck hunching under a pile of colorful blankets scarves, and pillows

“Peridot!” Lapis said with groan, “What are yo-....I already told you to-”

“Ep ep ep!” Peridot interrupted by putting a finger to her lips, “As a Crystal Gem, it is my duty to protect citizens of Earth from any danger! And that includes the cold.”

Peridot wrapped a large yellow scarf, one coated with several smiley faces, around Lapis' shoulders and lightly patted her back, “Don't you move now, just sit up, stay put, and get cozy.”

One by one, she took pillows from the pile behind her and adjusted them to Lapis’ comfort. Placing them under her feet, on her lap, and leaning against her sides. Small blankets of various colors were carefully tossed over her. 

Lapis wanted to protest. She wanted to tell Peridot that she was wasting her kindness on the last gem who deserved it. However, each time Lapis ever opened her mouth to complain, an additional blanket was tossed over her head.

“Peridot, I can't even see anything!” Lapis fumed, she flailed her arms against the new pile of blankets, desperately looking for an escape.

The technician chuckled at the sight and pulled the blankets so an opening just big enough for the ocean gem’s face to peak through appeared. The moment their eyes met, Lapis shot her with a pout. Peridot, on the other hand, let out a smirk. 

A rush of discomfort hit Lapis. It was those moments that Lapis really hated being caught during another one of her moods. She watched with a frown as her roommate continued to scurry into the pile of pillows. Why did she have to care so much? Clearly, Peridot was well aware of the real reason for Lapis' sadness, which only brought a tighter guilt to her stomach. "You really don't have to do this." 

"Well of course I do, what kind of roommate would I be if I just left you to freeze?" She said in half a grumble as she wrapped an additional blanket around Lapis.

Peridot took a step back and rubbed her chin as she inspected the gem wrapped in a nest. She squinted and focused her eyes as if she were engaged in working on her greatest meepmorp yet. “Looks good so far...We just need one last thing for an efficient warmth ”

Lapis' pupils followed the smaller gem as she sporadically ran in and out the barn, peeking her head in every corner. A small gasp escaped Peridot and she returned to the truck clutching two large plushies almost her own size, a large yellow teddy bear and her very own prized alien, “Here, Lapis! Nothing says warmth like a cuddle buddy! Take your pick!”

Surrendering to the technician's kindness, Lapis shifted her head to face her roommate.

The small gem's eyes beamed like stars, awaiting an answer. She was unable to keep still from her eagerness and slightly bounced on her knees. Peridot, however, failed to notice how Lapis’ eyes sparkled at the sight of her roommate. Without thinking, she tightened the grip she had in the blankets.

Had Peridot always had such a look of kindness? Her toothy smile, her flushed cheeks, the squeak her voice while excited. So innocent, so kind… And _so warm_

Peridot tilted her head in confusion, “So are you going to pick one or n-”

Lapis could not take it any longer. Hastily, she grabbed Peridot's shoulders and quickly pulled her right into her nest of blankets. She wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller gem and gently nuzzled her face into her hair, “Th-Thank you, Peridot… But this is already fine.”

“L-L-Lapis? Wh-what are you doing?”  
Lapis could feel Peridot’s body tense and her cheeks immediately get warmer. Seeing the signs of possible discomfort, She loosened her grip and allowed Peridot to turn and face her.

Lapis still held onto her shoulders yet her eyes darted away from Peridot. “Um...You said to pick a cuddle buddy, didn't you?”, mumbled Lapis, already embarrassed by her quick actions, “Besides, you need to be kept warm too.”

Hearing this, Peridot's cheeks instantly puffed with a deep blue blush. She stuttered a couple of incomprehensible sounds, but her words eventually  found their way passed her throat, “I-I suppose it is a bit chilly outside…” She relaxed her shoulders and slowly leaned forward. She was welcomed by a rushed hugs by Lapis that was so quick, she found herself squeaking in surprise. The cute little sound triggered a snort out of Lapis as she continued to nuzzle against her hair. . Peridot returned the gesture and held onto the taller gem and softly combed her fingers through her short strands of blue hair. 

Now protected by layers of blankets and pillows, the pair continued to cuddle against each other, fighting the horrendous cold that had brought them there in the first place. Thoughts of the ocean, the memories of Malachite, her own screams in the mirror, the thoughts of the cold, were soon replaced by Peridot’s small soothing breaths on her shoulder.

The small gem was her protector, and Lapis knew that she would do whatever it would take to return the same protection. She tightened the embrace and brought the gem closer so she could gently kiss her forehead, knowing that her Peridot was likely having the same thoughts. "Thank you, Peridot." She whispered.

Peridot pecked a tiny kiss on Lapis' nose, causing the ocean gem to once again snort with blush, "Well what can I say? I'm a Crystal Gem and It's my job to protect you. This is your home after all." The green gem sleepily laid her head on Lapis' shoulder and gently ran her hand on Lapis' gem, "It's all in a day's work."

Lapis looked down at her partner. She could feel her tender affection just by holding her. The blankets, pillows, and scarfs had quite an effect on keeping her warm, but none of it compared to the inner warmth that the small gem could always provide her with.

Now leaning her back against the pickup truck and holding her beloved Peridot, Lapis had to admit that the cold weather was not too much to worry about. Not when Peridot was around.

Lapis could not tell how much time had past. It felt like it had been forever, and she had absolutely no problem with the idea of holding Peridot in her arms for the rest of the morning. 

So it was no surprise that she was disappointed to feel Peridot lift her face away from her shoulder,

“Lapis?”

“Yes, Peridot?”

“Are you still feeling cold?”

Lapis simply nodded,  
“Nope. I have never felt any warmer.”


End file.
